Midnight Calls
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: Harvey gets sent out of state to meet a client, unable to bring Mike with him. Mike finds he can't sleep, until Harvey ends up calling. Non-explicit slash. Oneshot.


Hey Guys(: It's been a while, hasn't it? I hope everyone had good holidays! Enjoy this little piece, review please(:

* * *

><p>Title :: Midnight Calls.<br>Disclaimer :: I don't own them, just play.  
>Summary :: Harvey gets sent out of state to meet a client, unable to bring Mike with him. Mike finds he can't sleep, until Harvey ends up calling. Non-explicit slash. Oneshot.<p>

Mike had gotten home a little while ago. He had switched from his suit to sleep pants, remaining shirtless in the warm apartment. It was Friday night and he relished in the fact that he didn't have to go into work tomorrow. Now, close to midnight, he was curled up under the covers on his usual side of the bed. It felt strange laying in bed alone. He wasn't used to the lack of body heat that usually kept him warm anymore. Those strong arms weren't wrapped around him to keep his body close. He curled closer into himself and pulled at the blankets, beginning to miss Harvey. He closed his eyes anyways, in an attempt to fall asleep. It felt too weird without Harvey next to him. He wanted Harvey here, close to him, with him.

When his cellphone rang, he tiredly pulled it off the nightstand.

"You better not be burning down my apartment."

Mike rolled his eyes, small smile on his lips. "Why are you calling so late?"

"I know," Mike could hear Harvey opening and closing his hotel room door. "I'm sorry. I just got back and I didn't know when you'd be home."

Mike shifted under the covers, laying on his side and facing the space that was usually occupied with Harvey, balancing his cellphone against his cheek.

"Are you already in bed?" Harvey heard the rustle of sheets as he put his bag down.

"Mhmmm." Mike said, sinking farther into Harvey's mattress.

"You're lucky." Harvey fell to the hotel room's couch, relaxing against the comfortable cushions.

"Oh yeah, you know, all this bed space and all." Mike teased. Harvey laughed. "How was your client meeting today?" Mike asked.

"It went well, she's joining the firm."

"Naturally."

Harvey smiled. "Did you do anything productive?"

"No, of course not." Mike laughed. "Just a lot of copying. Louis made me run around town with him to track down a witness that never existed in the first place."

"You mean that spending the day with Louis _wasn't_ fun?" Harvey faked his surprise.

"I would've have rather been drowning in shark invested waters with meat tied to myself...as well as an anchor."

Harvey laughed again and Mike smiled. He loved that sound. Suddenly, the blonde's mood changed. He wanted Harvey here more now, not over the phone. "When are you coming home?" Mike asked quietly, not wanting to sound like he was too upset.

"My flight lands tomorrow at eight."

Mike frowned. "That's too long."

Harvey smiled. "I'll be home before you know it. If you sleep then I'll be there quicker."

"You know, I used to hear that when we'd take road trips."

"And?"

"And it never worked."

It was quiet for a few moments as Harvey switched from his suit to sleeping clothes and climbed into bed himself. After another three hours of talking about random topics, the conversation flowing easily between the two men, Mike let out a yawn. Harvey smiled. "Why don't you go to bed, hotshot?"

Harvey could picture the look he would get back from Mike. "Hotshot? Really? Wow. How long did that one take?"

He glanced at the clock sitting on his hotel room nightstand. "It's after three a.m. kid. Go to sleep. It is a while after your curfew anyways, don't you think?"

"Now I have a curfew, too? Man, you are just on a role tonight." Mike teased.

"Today." Harvey corrected. Mike rolled his eyes. "And you know, if I wasn't in a different state right now, I'd punish you for that statement."

"I feel like I wouldn't actually have a problem with that." Mike's tone almost made Harvey shiver. Almost.

"Sleep, genius. Most people do at this time."

There was a long pause from Mike's end and Harvey almost thought that the kid had fallen asleep before Mike's voice broke the silence. "I don't wanna sleep." Mike said childishly.

"And why is that?"

"Cause I can't." Mike's voice was quiet.

"Why not?"

"Cause...you're not here." Mike's voice was soft again as he admitted it.

"You need me in order to sleep?" Harvey questioned and Mike suddenly felt really insecure, almost ashamed that he was sounding this needy. When Mike didn't respond to Harvey's question the lawyer smiled. "Awwww!" He tried to lighten Mike's mood.

"Shut up!" Harvey could imagine that pout that was playing on Mike's face at the moment. "It isn't funny." Mike was quiet for a few moments. "Why did you have to go on this trip anyways? Why couldn't Louis do it?"

"You and I both know that would not have ended well for _anyone_. What can I do so you can actually sleep tonight?"

"You can come home." Mike said. "I miss you." He continued, insecurity in his voice but, with that said Harvey's heart seemed to grow.

"I miss you too, Mikey." Harvey admitted. Mike smiled, one of those excited smiles. Harvey glanced to his side where the associate would normally be cuddled beside him. "A lot, actually." He said, the side of his mouth falling into a small frown, voice soft.

Mike yawned again. "Tell me about your day." He said.

"Didn't we already talk about the meeting?"

"I mean anything else about today." He knew if Harvey talked long enough his voice would coax him into sleep.

"It was pretty mundane really."

"How?" Mike listened, eyes closed, mind focused on the delicate flow of sound that was Harvey's voice.

Harvey started talking about how the coffee in the hotel room wasn't anywhere near as good as the cups Mike makes in the morning, moving onto the meeting and telling Mike how he'd been able to win their client over with almost just a smile. He talked about where he had lunch, the amusing almost-fight that had started at the deli over a type of lunchmeat between two of the workers. He talked about how their new client had kept him at her place until well past 11:30, after their business dinner with her sister to discuss financials, with stories of her past that Harvey did _not_ need to be hearing. He told Mike how strange the day was without seeing him, how he had really missed him today. He was halfway through his sentence, now seven minute day-biography, when he noticed Mike hadn't interrupted once yet with questions or comments. "Mike?" He asked quietly.

"I'm listening...I'm..." His voice was trailing off, he was definitely falling asleep now. Harvey smiled with content.

"Goodnight Mikey." He whispered.

Mike's response was only light breathing. Harvey laid there for a moment, smile on his face, as he listened.

"I love you." Harvey's words filtered through to Mike's almost-unconscious mind. He smiled in his sleep, pressing closer into the mattress with comfort picturing Harvey within the seams of his dreams. The lawyer hung up his phone and placed it on his nightstand, pulling the covers up to his shoulders as he turned onto his side to face where Mike would normally be sleeping. He shut his eyes, picturing the blonde before him.

Mike was fast asleep at home now, Harvey spent the next few hours until sunrise, when he needed to get up, awake and missing the young man even more. Not being able to sleep without the other made sense to him now.

-x-

When Mike woke up the next morning, tangled in covers, he glanced up at the clock on his nightstand. It was almost ten and Harvey should've already been home by now. It wasn't until his sleep drowse faded off a little bit before he noticed the body heat beside him, arm laid over the skin of his lower back. He pushed his upper body up from his elbows under the pillow, turning his head.

Harvey was sound asleep beside him and facing him, still in the dress shirt and tie outfit he wore to the airport and breathing lightly with a peaceful look on his face. Mike smiled at the sight. The shift of Mike's body had Harvey's hand flex on his back, fingertips grazing skin, before tugging him closer. Mike loosened the tie around his neck, slipping it off and tossing it away from the bed. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of Harvey's shirt in an attempt to make it more comfortable for the other man. "I love you too, Harvey." Mike whispered, vaguely sort-of remembering Harvey saying it the previous night. Harvey smiled softly in his sleep, pushing against Mike with a content hum. Mike's hand was found, and taken, with Harvey's; sleepily lacing their fingers together.

Mike quickly fell back asleep, not wanting to get up just yet from the position he was in. Harvey was back, and that's all either had wanted.

A few hours later Mike felt kisses against his neck, eyes slowly opening. "Good afternoon." Harvey mumbled against his skin, fingers playing across his chest. Mike laughed lightly. Harvey pushed up a bit to climb onto of Mike, placing hands beside Mike's head to hold himself up above the younger man. "Sleep well?" Mike rolled his eyes, pulling the older man down by the previously unbuttoned collar of his shirt into a gentle kiss. Mike arms wormed their way around Harvey's neck, legs entwined with eachother.

"I'm happy you're home." He beamed up at the lawyer, blue eyes that Harvey loved to bits shining up at him.

Harvey leaned down again to kiss him softly. They pulled away after a few delightful moments and Harvey pushed himself back up again with his hands. "Me too." Mike gave him another smile. Harvey couldn't resist and pressed against the body beneath him as he urged Mike's mouth open. Mike's hands ran down Harvey's chest, slipping under his shirt and resting against his abdomen. When air became evidently missing Harvey pulled back. "Breakfast?"

Mike nodded with a grin and Harvey climbed off the bed, pulling the blonde with him.

With his records playing out through the condo, Harvey came up behind Mike with a cup of coffee in his hand when the pot was done brewing. He watched as Mike moved to start flipping made pancakes that Harvey neglected to be watching. Harvey placed the steaming cup on the counter beside them. His shirt was unbuttoned now from back when he was making the batter and he pressed his chest against the warmth of Mike's back, skin to skin. Mike sunk back into the embrace to lean against him as Harvey's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled his hips closer. Harvey sipped from his mug before placing it back down. Mike was kissed gently at the nape of his neck, causing him to shiver in Harvey's arms, eliciting a smile from the older man. He spun Mike around, moving them away from the stove and lifting Mike onto the counter. Harvey stood between Mike's legs with hands against the slender waist infront of him. Mike's hands found their way to Harvey's shoulders and Harvey leaned in to kiss him, lips colliding and eyes falling closed once again like before. After a few moments Mike pulled back and met eyes with Harvey.

"You really do make the best coffee." Harvey said with a smile.

"Your pancakes are burning." Mike's grin showed his amusement.

Harvey glared at him for a moment before jumping to rescue their pancakes as Mike laughed heartedly from the counter. Harvey had shut the stove off, pancakes now on plates, and then he stepped back infront of the blonde before Mike could get down.

"I love you Mikey." He locked eyes with the younger man. Blue eyes looked back with just as much emotion, like all the other times Harvey had said those words.

"I love you too, Harvey." Mike looked over at their plates. "Even if you do always end up burning pancakes." He teased with a smirk.

Harvey's look back made it clear that it didn't matter, as tongues met and hands searched and touched, it became evident that they wouldn't be eating quite yet anyways.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it(: This is my last day of Winter Break and I'm finally home from vacation. I wrote this while staying in Jersey, not having a computer to get to which is why it's late. But...school started tomorrow. ...yay. Anyways, I hope everyone had a good holiday and here's to the new year(: Goodnight! Love you guys, review please(:<p> 


End file.
